Dynamos are known as devices used to convert kinetic energy into electrical current. In some cases dynamos are used in conjunction with other components for providing a recharging apparatus for batteries. The dynamos are typically incorporated into the design of a system that has kinetic energy as an input, such as a motor vehicle or bicycle, wherein the dynamo is sometimes used to power electrical circuits as well as to provide charging power to a storage device such as a battery or conventional capacitor.
In other cases dynamos are used as portable recharging devices for small electronics such as radios, cell phones or the like. In these cases, a dynamo charging apparatus is provided in communication with a hand crank for allowing input of kinetic energy through rotating of the crank whereby the dynamo is driven to output electrical current. These types of portable dynamo chargers are typically designed for specific applications for recharging specific devices, and/or batteries disposed therein, rather than being adapted to recharge conventional batteries that are usable with a plurality of portable electronic devices. Additionally, it is appreciated that the kinetic energy needed to drive the dynamo charger is provided by the user cranking the handle. This can prove to be a tedious and undesirable task.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide a dynamo charger that can be used for recharging batteries usable as a power source for a plurality of electronic devices in addition to providing an apparatus adapted to provide amusement to the user while providing the kinetic energy needed to drive the device.